


Who Doesn't Love Twister?

by FanficIsLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluffity Fluff Fluff, Love, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Twister - Freeform, but no more, maybe some implicatons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficIsLove/pseuds/FanficIsLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is bored and wants to play Twister.<br/>That's about it.</p><p> </p><p>;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Doesn't Love Twister?

"I'm bored." The Archangel exclaims with an exaggerated sigh.  
"Can't you do something about that? You know, with your mojo-jojo crap?" Dean huffs, determined to disagree with Gabriel.  
Gabe gives him a bitchface (which he learned from Sam) and snapped his fingers.  
Seconds later, Gabriel re-appears on Sam's lap.  
"Woah!" Sam says, catching his laptop just before it fell, "Watch it!"  
"Moosee!" Gabriel drags the word on like an unhappy child, "I said I'm bored!" He repeats.  
"What do you want me to do about it?" Sam replies, realizing how it sounded seconds too late (after a snort from Dean and exchanging a wide-eyed look with silent Castiel.)  
"I have a few ideas..." Gabriel says slowly with a sensual sound to his voice and a wink, "Let's play Twister!" He exclaims loudly, nearly deafening Sam in the process.  
Before anyone can object, Gabe snaps his fingers and they are all stood before a huge Twister mat.

"Oh jeez, here we go..." Dean sighs, looking off to his right.  
"Oh please, Dean-o. We all know you're excited to get in sexual positions with Cas. You sicko." Dean's eyes shoot to Gabe and narrow. The archangel winks at him.  
"Dean, is that true?" Cas asks, tilting his head to the side slightly.  
"I-uhhhh..." Dean stumbles and looks to Sam for help.  
"Okay! Let's start." Sam interjects, saving Dean's sorry ass. Sam chuckles lightly to himself.  
"So eager, Moose! I like your fire." Gabe says flirtatiously.  
Sam shoots him a bitchface which he deflects by blowing Sam a kiss. Sam rolls his eyes as the archangel snaps his fingers.

"First player, Castiel; right foot blue." A woman's voice purrs from seemingly nowhere.  
Sam and Dean exchange glances.  
Cas, who doesn't seem to notice, places his foot on the nearest blue circle quietly.  
Dean figures he must be thinking of something peaceful, like bees or whatever keeps the angel happy.

"Second player, bitch-tits; right hand red."  
"Real mature." Dean says as he crouches down and places his hand on a red space nearby.  
"Thank you!" Gabriel smirks.  
The archangel turns to Sam with an amused grin on his face as it suddenly dawns on Dean that his face is right next to Cas' crotch.  
They hear a small "Oh man..." as Dean's head turns away from the angel (as much as he would've liked to stay there.)  
"Dean?" Cas' voice comes.  
"Yeah?" Dean speaks away from him.  
"It seems that your head and my genitalia are extremely close at the moment."  
"Yeah, I noticed. Thanks Cas."  
"Does it make you uncomfortable?"  
"Little bit, yeah." Dean half-lied. It was uncomfortable but something about it felt... right?  
"My deepest apologies."  
"Yeah." Dean replied, trying his best to ignore the archangel and his brother laughing loudly behind him.

The game kept going like this; Cas and Dean being placed in oddly sexual positions, Sam and Gabe laughing at them. But the one thing unusual to Sam was the uncomfortable closeness of himself and Gabriel. Though it was strange, something in Sam didn't really seem to mind...

Cas was to the left of Dean but this move was going to be difficult.  
Dean looked as if he was doing push-ups with no motion. This wasn't difficult at all for Dean but he nearly fell when the woman spoke again.  
"Castiel; right foot green."  
Cas' face didn't seem to change much when she said this.  
If they were being honest, Cas was the most competitive "person" there. And that's including Gabriel.  
There was no way Cas was going to lose this game over such a simple move.  
He strategically moved his leg over Dean's back and placed it down on the green circle on the other side.  
Dean felt a light pressure on his back and on his behind.

Gabriel was roaring with laughter as his managed to choke out "Well now we know who tops!"  
Sam scolded him and pushed his head but couldn't suppress a laugh as he heard his brother shout "Screw you, man!"

The Trickster in Gabe couldn't help it. The opportunity was a one-in-a-lifetime and he had to do it.  
He grasped his brother's leg and pushed him over, taking Dean with him.

The scene unfolded better than the archangel could have ever imagined.  
"Dean, I-I did not mean to--" Castiel stuttered.  
"Cas-" Dean tried to interject.  
"No, Dean, I-"  
Cas' head swung around to glare at Gabriel, realizing what he had done.  
Gabriel couldn't see through his tears of laughter so he didn't notice that Castiel had untangled himself from the situation and had stretched towards him.  
Cas pushed Gabe with all of his force backwards, making him land on top of Sam.

"YOU DICK!" Gabe shouted in Cas' direction as he tried to get off of Sam.  
"You started it!" Cas stood up, soon followed by Gabe.  
"I was doing you a favour!" The archangel said, "Do you have no idea how obvious you two are? The eye-fucking alone makes me feel like I'm watching the lead-up to a gay porno!"  
"If you have not noticed, yours and Sam's bond is slightly more than the average archangel and homosapien! Your conversations alone--"  
"I suppose the fact that I heard Dean moaning your name last night is just a coincidence! I--"  
"Right, that's just about enough!" Sam shouted loudly, making the two bickering brothers fall silent.  
Dean hadn't said much after Cas had fell on him. He was still giddy about the twister game; so much had happened in the past few minutes, it was hard to keep track of.  
"Thank you." Sam said, now returning to his normal tone.  
Castiel and Gabriel were still staring in each other's eyes with pure fury.  
Sam quickly spun the archangel around pushed him against the door, kissing him passionately as he crawled his hands absentmindedly up his torso.  
Cas watched in utter disbelief as Gabe laced his hands in the giant's long hair.  
It wasn't as if he didn't expect this to happen sooner or later. No, what Cas wasn't expecting was for Dean to turn him around with his trench coat and kiss him.  
Gabe and Sam reluctantly broke apart as they watched what they had secretly waited for for years.  
Cas and Dean seperated (though not completely, they kept a grip so tight on each other's hands that it was almost like Cas was pulling Dean from Hell all over again.)

"Now, if you'll excuse me..." Sam began, "I'm going to go to my room and do some research."  
He began to walk off but stopped, adding, "Oh, and Gabe? You're welcome to come and help. Y'know, if you want." 

The archangel practically ran towards Sam, a huge grin forming on his face as he linked hands with the man he has longed for so long.

"You two kids have fun now!" Gabe shouted behind him, "I know I sure will..." He added quietly as he followed Sam into his bedroom and closed the door.


End file.
